


Boyfriend Thing

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, IKEA Furniture, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “Benny, babe, what are you doing?”On his knees on the carpet, he fulminated her with his gaze- the same gaze that put witnesses and criminals in their own place, and that, normally, would make her hot for him. But not now.Not when Benny was surrounded by empty boxes, pieces of furniture, tools and instruction manuals.“What do you think? I’m trying to assemble this maldito dresser from IKEA, that’s what I’m trying to do.”
Relationships: Sarah Bull/Benny Colón
Kudos: 4





	Boyfriend Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the New Girl Episode "The Fluffer", where Nick is told that assembling forniture is a boyfriend thing.

Swearing. And an handful of blasphemies. 

That was what Sara Bull heard as soon as she walked through the door of her new apartment, the one she was currently sharing with the love of her life- aka Benny Colòn, aka her brother’s brother-in-law. 

Another curse- this time in Spanish- followed by the unmistakable sound of metal being thrown against the walls. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she walked in the direction the awful sound were coming from. 

Their bedroom. 

As soon as she saw the…. Catastrophe happening live right before her eyes, Sara sighed, defeated, and rolled her eyes. “Benny, babe, what are you doing?”

On his knees on the carpet, he fulminated her with his gaze- the same gaze that put witnesses and criminals in their own place, and that, normally, would make her hot for him. But not now. 

Not when Benny was surrounded by empty boxes, pieces of furniture, tools and instruction manuals.

“What do you think? I’m trying to assemble this _maldito_ dresser from IKEA, _that’s_ what I’m trying to do.”

Smiling, moved beyond comprehension, she kneeled at his side, and tenderly kissed him on the cheek.“Babe, I told you I would have done this. I mean, I work interior design and the likes- assembling pieces of furniture is one of my many gifts.”

She gently elbowed him on the side, and looked at him, sweet. It was… Benny was just… she didn’t find a word to describe him. Only adorable came to mind, as she looked at him, surrounded by pieces of the half-assembled dresser. 

“I should be able to do this. I mean, isn’t assembling furniture a boyfriend thing?” he threw what he assumed was an Allen key on the carpet, and leaned against the bed with his back, sighing. “I mean, I got to _law school,_ and I was the best of my class. How hard can this be?”

Sara nuzzled his neck, and chuckled against his skin- it was baby-soft, and always smelled like his favorite aftershave, Boss Bottled- warm wood and spices. She loved it so much that, when he was away on a case, she always wore one of his shirts, with a drop of lotion on the collar.

“Yeah, you were a good scholar, and you are a great lawyer- if Jase or me were in troubles, we wouldn’t want anyone but you watching out backs. But this thing here?” She said as, chuckling, she turned the pictures, revealing he had been kept the manual upside down the whole time. “This is more my line of expertise. Besides, since when are you so sexist?”

He grinned, and, making her yelp, he grabbed Sara for her sides, making her seat in his lap. “You are right, this is more your thing than mine. Anyway… didn’t all this talk of Allen wrenches turned you on?”

She laughed- of that honest laugh that drove him crazy- and kissed him.

They’ve done without the dresser up to that moment. 

Another day, was nothing in the grand scheme of things. 


End file.
